The Return to Sorority Row
by jayloncotton1
Summary: Four years after the Theta Pi Massacre Cassidy Tappon returns to the house to find new sisters and a new house mother but what she didn't know is that an invited guest is also back on campus to finish the prank that started it all.
1. Chapter 1

The Return to Soroity Row

"Don't Open the Closet!"

Maggie Blaire stumbles into her bedroom after a long night of partying at the Delta frat house. She was wearing a peach colored dress that stopped a little be fore her knees. Her curled brownish blonde hair cascaded down her back and her makeup was smeared down her cheeks. She fell on her bed laughing and letting the empty bottle of Captain Morgan fall to her bedside. The first part of why she was drunk that night is because it was the beginning of her senior year and that meant it also was the four year anniversary of the death of her sister, Megan and the pain of her death was just so unbearable she couldn't help drink the pain way. The other reason is that she was your typical college party girl and spent most of nights drunk and pasted out on her bedroom floor. After laying on her bed for about ten minutes she kicked off her black stiletto heel and ran into her bathroom to vomit up her third lemon- lime margaretta. After she was done she went over to her mirror and put her head down in the sink. At this time she was thinking about the night that the Theta Pi massacre happened. Her mind keep reliving the fire that trapped in a corner of living room. She could almost fell the fire on her very skin. Melting her flesh down to her bones. She covered her face with water trying to wash away the image. She looked up to find her sisters tomb stone sitting at thefoot of her bed! She put her head back down into the sink then quickly came back up to see if it was stiil there. It was gone but she still had noticed something strange near her bed. She walked over to her night stand to get a better look of what it was and to her surprise it was framed picture of Megan with a note that said "Theta Pi Must Die!" Maggie paniced and dropped the picture letting it schatter onto the floor. Maggie stepped on ridged piece and fell back nearly screaming in terror. She got her cell phone out of her purse to cell the police and noticed that on the back something was hanging on the back. It was a sicky note with a message wriiten on it. "Don't Check the Closet!" Maggie's head snapped in the direction of her closet and slowly started to walk towards it. She grabbed her nail file from her night stand knowing it wouldn't do much but felt a little more safe with it. She slowly got to her closet and began to open it. Her eyes filled up with so many tears that it was almost blinding her. She took a deep breath and opened the door with meaning and force. She screamed but soon realized nothing was there but a note hanging by a string that made the light work.

"Its Just a Joke! Right?" Maggie read. She began to fell sick to her stomach and starting crying out for help but soon stopped when a piece of glass from the picture was stabbed into the back of her head by a blck hooded person in a graduation gown.


	2. Chapter 2

Where it all began!

Cassidy pulls up to the Theta house slowly almost like she was trying to process where she actually was. Even though it's been four years she is still waking up in cold sweats, having nightmares and reliving every death through the eyes of her late sisters She once went so far as cutting her wrist to try to make the pain go way. Why won't it go way?

She gets out of the car walks up the stone stairs to the double french doors that lead to the living room where the new house mother and sisters were wating.

"She's here, she's here! Trina said as she skips back to her place on the couch from the window.

"Gosh get wet why don't you," Michelle rolled her eyes as the other three girls began to laugh.

The girls now aren't any different from the girls in years passed. You have your ring leader, Michelle Totter, Jen Ross, the drunk party animal; Alex Starmost, the one with the relationship problems, and Trina Voss, the good girl of the group that the girls don't really like.

"Now girls remember what I told?" Ms. Wintermeyer asked.

"Young ladies are always on their best behavior," They all said mocking Ms. Wintermeyer's voice.

"Very good!" Ms. Wintermeyer began. "Now who wants to go get the wine from the basement?"

"I will." Jen said flying out of her chair but stumbling on her feet from already being half crocked. "If I have to stay in this hell hole all night might as well have a hangover."

"Ladies do not get hangovers," Ms. Wintermeyer scowled.

"They also don't get an STD but Jen has both so I guess she screwed," Michelle laughed."

"Haha, Fuck you!" Jen yelled as she ran down the basement stairs.

" Where's Maggie?" Ms. Wintermeyer asked.

"I haven't seen her sense last nights party,"Trina said. "I'll go find her."

" I have to go Ms. W. Josh needs help with geography," Alex exclaimed running to the back door.

" More like sexography," Michelle retortted as she fell back in her chair.

Meanwhile, Jen reached the refridgerator and took out the bottle of Merlow. She made looked to make sure no one was around and then untwisted the bootle cap. She let it pour down her throat as her eyes went to the back of her head. Then, she stopped and dropped the glass bottle to the ground. Her mouth started to foam and she started to vomit blood! She fell back and hit her head on the cement floor and she began to bleed to death. The dark figure came from out of the shadows of the basement and carved a message into her flesh. "Ladies do not get hangovers!"

The doorbell rang and Ms. Wintermeyer quickly opened it and greeted Cassidy.

"Welcome back Ms. Tappan!" Ms. Wintermeyer said.

"Home...Sweet...Home...sort of?" Cassidy replied.


End file.
